


Me Not You

by YaraVannor



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel/Dean Winchester First Kiss, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Post-Season/Series 11
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-03
Updated: 2019-05-03
Packaged: 2020-02-16 18:45:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18697159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YaraVannor/pseuds/YaraVannor
Summary: Cas has offered that he should be the one taking on their newest opponent. Dean has other plans.Again, quite an oldy I pulled out of the depts of my PC. I know it has an open ending but don't expect a second chapter. There are no more ideas for this prompt left in my head ;)Enjoy <3





	Me Not You

Mary turned around, facing the angel, to go over their plan one more time. 

‘So, you’ve got the artefact? Good. Remember that no matter what he’ll tell you, you have to kill that son of a bitch. He’ll manipulate you, try to convince you to join his side, but you’ll have to be strong.  
For our planet’s sake.’ 

Cas gave her a determined nod.

‘Of course.’

Mary’s face softened and she put a reassuring hand on Cas’ shoulder.

‘I can’t thank you enough, what you’ve done for my two boys, my family… I’m forever in your debt.’

Cas gave her a warm smile and got pulled into a tight hug. 

‘And please be careful. I don’t know what Dean would do without you.’

Her whispering voice sent shivers down Cas’ spine. He decided it would be best to whisper back.

‘I will… don’t worry.’

Mary held him just a little longer, not wanting to let go of her sons’ guardian angel. When she did release him, she had the lightest shine of tears in her eyes.  
Dean, who had been standing in a darkened corner of the room, found himself in some sort of trance: Cas talking to his mother, hugging her, it didn’t fit the scene. After all, their plan was to take down a creature known for its immortality. And Cas was about to walk right through its front door. He knew of course that it was necessary. As usual, the end of the world was upon them and it was up to no other than the Winchesters to clean up the mess. He wondered if things would ever change for them. Dean was ripped out of his thoughts by Cas entering his field of vision. An awkward silence rested between them, neither of them knowing what to say. For what they knew, Cas might not come back as Cas, or might not come back at all. Dean shifted his bodyweight and cleared his throat. 

‘I, ehm… I could go with you; you know?’

A sad smile spread across Cas’ face. The words he had told Dean a few months ago came back like an echo in his mind. In that particular graveyard, where he had been ready to go with his friend, ready to die with him, and now Dean offered to do the same. He looked at Cas with such pleading eyes, yet he knew he couldn’t turn back now. 

‘Thank you, my friend, but I can’t have you risk your life again. You and your brother, you’ve suffered enough already. You both deserve a break, more now that your mother is back.’

‘You don’t have to—'

Cas shook his head and lowered his gaze.

‘No, I do. I have done more wrong than both of you combined. If anyone will go in there and give this insane plan a shot, it will be me.’

Dean knew there was no point in trying to convince him otherwise. He knew that once Cas was determined on something, not even someone like Dean could change his mind.  
Cas wrapping his arms around him, slightly gripping Dean’s jacket, burying his head in Dean’s shoulder; it all seemed like a déja-vu and the moment didn’t last remotely as long as either of them had hoped it would.  
Cas looked at the hunter one last time, then faced the portal on the wall which was waiting for him to walk through. Dean’s mind was racing. He couldn’t just let Cas run off like that. There was so much he wanted to tell him, so much Cas needed to know. So, reflex showed its upper hand. 

‘Cas, wait…’

Cas stopped but didn’t turn around. So instead, Dean walked up in front of him to stand between Cas and the portal. The look Cas was giving him was heart-breaking. He looked confused, not understanding Dean’s actions. The angel had tried to make their goodbye as swift as possible and now the hunter was about to make it worse.  
Dean’s eyes studied the other’s face, thinking. He knew he would probably regret it but at that moment, it was the only thing that made any sense to him. So, with one swift movement he put both his hands on each side of Cas’ face, closing the distance between them and startling a confused angel.  
Slowly but decidedly, one of Dean’s hands made their way down Cas’ chest and into the side of his coat, reaching for the artefact. He wouldn’t let Cas sacrifice himself, not after everything that happened with Lucifer. Just as he was about to retreat his hand from the pocket, he felt strong hands moving up the back of his neck, gripping a handful of his hair.  
Now that he did not expect. He had only hoped to catch the angel of guard, not realising his friend felt the same way. Both had always known, felt their bond between them like an inborn instinct, subconsciously bringing them closer. But neither of them had ever had the guts to admit their so ‘obvious’ feelings for each other. So, Dean lingered just a moment more, not wanting to part from his angel and let his free hand rest on Castiel’s back.  
Mary, at first quite startled by the unexpected action of her eldest, lowered her gaze away from the pair. Something so beautiful and intimate should not be blindly stared at. She felt like they needed their privacy. Even more so because it all seemed like a last goodbye to her. Mary felt silent tears creep into her eyes.

Dean and Cas parted, their foreheads touching, their eyes closed and both breathing heavily. No matter the situation, this was new for both of them and they had longed for it for too damn long.  
Dean didn’t want to let go, not ever again. A single tear made its way down his cheek and landed on his upper lip. The hunter realised he had to move quickly. 

‘Cas, I-… I’m sorry.’

With one quick movement, Dean pushed himself away from Cas, artefact in hand and into the portal. The angel, so taken aback by the missing touch of his human, didn’t realise what had happened until it was too late. The bricks on the wall moved back to their previous state and the portal closed itself permanently. 

‘No-Dean!’

Cas desperately swung himself at the wall in front of him with his hands pushed up against the cold stone. He tried to open the portal back up in some way but deep down he knew it was pointless. The spell only worked once.  
The angel slowly sank to his knees, his head dropping, he stared at the wooden floor. The Winchesters’ mother was just as distraught as him. She hadn’t seen anything like that coming. Even though she hadn’t seen her son for more than 30 years, she’d thought she would at least know him better than that.  
Mary carefully walked over to Cas and gently put her hand on his hanging shoulders. 

‘Don’t worry, Castiel. He’s my son. He’s a Winchester, he’ll make it. I know he will. He has to…’

Cas lifted his head, tears in his eyes. He could only pray that she was right.


End file.
